


Lovebirds' Nest

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Weather, Bathing/Washing, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Grinding, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Passion, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Spooning, Touching, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Xayah and Rakan have to seek emergency shelter to escape a storm. Unfortunately, even as bird people, a hole in a tree isn't exactly the picture of comfort.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 11





	Lovebirds' Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Degenerate smut can turn into degenerate fluff if you squint hard enough.

“I’m tellin’ ya, it is so worth looking into!” Rakan exclaimed, walking down a forest path alongside his lover Xayah. Either side of the dirt road was a vast forest of trees with white bark and bright pink foliage, teeming with small birds that relocated to further branches as the couple walked by. “They’re practical, useful, and best of all, they’d look GREAT on me!” Rakan twirled as he walked to exacerbate his passion, only succeeding in making himself mildly dizzy before he had to jog a few steps to catch up to his other half. The weather was typical for Ionia, calm and and tranquil with life everywhere you looked. Despite some overcast and a light breeze, it was a great day to travel. 

“I’m still not convinced.” Xayah said with a pout, considering her boyfriend’s idea despite his obvious self-motivated reasonings, “We’ve gotten by without them this far, haven’t we? I don’t think it’s worth spending all that money just for... accessories.” She glanced over to him to see Rakan frowning, giving her the puppy dog eyes while she rolled hers at his attempt to look pitifully cute. It only sort of worked. Being the leader of her people’s rebellion had fortified her heart against anything and everything that could hinder her mission, but lately Rakan had managed to slip through the cracks and get through to her at times.

  
“Look, I know they’re kind of expensive, but think of it as an investment for the cause! I’ll be faster than ever, dazzling our enemies as I jump over them, and before they can ever ask where I got them WHAM!” Rakan punched a fist into his palm, “Fight is over, we’re in and out before backup can ever arrive.” Rakan crossed his arms and huffed, confident that he made his point clear while Xayah signed and shook her head.

“Baby, I _really_ don’t think custom-ordered shoes are really what we need to be putting our gold into.” After a moment of silence Rakan looked down as his arms dropped to his sides in defeat. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you would look AMAZING in them,” Rakan perked up a little, a sucker for receiving compliments and praise, “but we just can’t afford it right now, our stay at the inn put us in the red as it is.” Despite her convincing logic, Rakan continued to make a face, now dragging his feet as he walked beside Xayah who hadn’t altered her pace since they left the last village.

“My shoes would’ve been red…” Rakan kicked a rock into some bushes, “Covered in rubies, gold thread laces, each one topped with a fancy-” Rakan froze in place and looked around as if he had heard something. Xayah turned her head a few directions before looking back to Rakan. “...bow. Hey babe, did you feel the air pressure go down just now?”

“Air pressure? How would I-” Suddenly Xayah felt it too, like all the peace and serenity of the woods was being suppressed by some oppressive force. The couple looked behind them to see a mass of dark clouds overhead rapidly approaching them, casting a looming shadow over more and more of the forest as it advanced.

“Xayah, baby, I think we should get going…” Rakan leaped a few long strides ahead as Xayah switched to a more brisk walking speed, but it was apparent that wasn’t enough when he ran back to grab and pull her by her wrist. “Honey, I mean like _really_ move it! NOW!” 

“What is _with_ you today?” Xayah argued, but went along with his rash change in demeanor. Rakan wasn’t one to get all serious for no reason, so Xayah trusted his instinct when they spoke to him.

“A storm is coming babe, a bad one, I can feel it in my feathers!” It has long been said that the Vastayan clan of the Lhotlan have the ability to pick up on subtle changes in the environment depending on how clean and well maintained their plumage was. Given Rakan’s constant upkeep in appearances his feathers were practically radiant, perfect for detecting the inclement weather that was rapidly approaching. “Keep an eye out for some shelter, we don’t have a lot of time!” Rakan scanned the treetop as he pulled Xayah along, looking for any sort of burrow or overhead they could use to wait out the storm.

“Rakan you’re being overdramatic, we can still walk through a little bit of…” Xayah trailed off her sentence, her ears picking up on what her feathers could not. She heard the sound of rain coming from behind them, and looked back to see what looked like a wall of water in the distance. The leaves on the bushes and trees bent downwards and even snapped off from the overbearing rainfall, and it was approaching their position fast. “Uh oh.” Xayah realized their situation and began to join Rakan in his scan for a safe place to stay. 

“There!” Rakan shouted, pointing up to a large tree a few meters down the path. There was nothing near the base that could offer any kind of cover, but as Xayah looked further up the tree she noticed what looked like an abandoned burrow about 2 stories up. “C’mon, hurry!” Rakan sped up with Xayah just barely being able to keep up until they reached the base of the large tree, both then took a look to the side to see that the iron curtain of rain was only seconds away at most. 

The couple looked to each other and nodded, both knowing that there was only one quick way to scale an obstacle this high in time to avoid the storm. Rakan put an arm around her waist while Xayah put her arm around his shoulder, both concentrating on their connection so they could move as one. Without any form of communication, they both leapt from the ground at the same time and launched themselves high into the air, just enough for Rakan to reach his free arm out and latch onto the edge of the hollow. With the storm rapidly approaching, Rakan wasted no time in swinging Xayah back and forth until he built up enough momentum to swing her up and into the hole’s entrance. After rolling in, Xayah quickly scrambled to Rakan and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him inside the hollow mere seconds before a wall of rain swept by the entrance and covered the entire forest in heavy rain. On his hands and knees, Rakan put his face inches away from the opening in the tree and saw the immediate change to their surroundings; dark skies, cold humidity, and the inescapable chorus of rain hitting the ground and leaves.

“Whew! That was a close one, huh babe? ...Baby?” Rakan spun around to see Xayah huddled in the farthest spot from the entrance as possible, crossing her arms, shivering, and using her cloak of feathers as a blanket. Rakan stood to go over and check on her, “Baby are you- OW!”, but hit his head on the log ceiling. This old burrow was just large enough for two people to fit in, but that was about it. Whatever creature initially carved its way into this tree managed to make a smooth base to walk around on, but there was only about 4 feet of height to work with, meaning someone of Rakan’s stature would have to crawl to move around. He played off his bump in the head and scurried over to Xayah’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Are _you_? I’m not sure if you can afford many more hits to the head.” Xayah smiled at her little verbal nudge at her lover, trying to play off her own condition with her sense of humor. Rakan smiled, not at her jab but at the cute face she always made when she’s proud of something she said, but she still continued to shake in place which brought his expression back to concern.

“You’re shivering, Xayah.”

“The temperature just dropped and we’re inside a hole in a tree, of _course_ I’m shivering!” While she appreciated his concern, she couldn’t help but notice how he carried himself as if nothing was wrong with him. “Why aren’t you cold? You’re not even wearing a shirt!”

“Maybe it’s my warm and charming personality.” Rakan joked, only for Xayah to swap to the most deadpan expression Rakan had ever seen, she had even stopped shaking for a few moments before it kicked back in naturally. Rakan made a focused face as he thought to himself. “Here, scoot forward a little.” Xayah did so, allowing Rakan to crawl behind her and sit so that his back was on the far wall of the hollow. He spread his legs out and reached forward to wrap his arms around Xayah’s midsection, causing her to gasp in surprise as he pulled her into his lap, her back pressing into his chest. Rakan fluffed up his feathers to cover them both as best as he could, forgoing some of his protection in order to improve hers. He kissed the top of her head. “Feel better, love?”

“Yeah.” Xayah plainly replied, tucking her legs closer to her chest so Rakan could close his inward to help secure her in place. She shimmied her body side to side to nuzzle back into Rakan’s chest and get comfortable and settle into her spot. “Thanks.” Xayah blushed, relieved that her face was obscured from Rakan’s view. Whenever he saw her break from her usual serious demeanor he would tease her about it until she was flushed red in the face, so she made extra sure not to break character in such an instance where she couldn’t give him the cold shoulder. 

“You’ve really cold babe, we should really get you somewhere warm. You think we could make it back to town if we hurried?” Just as Rakan finished asking a flash of blue light appeared and a loud thunderclap roared throughout the woods. Seconds later they felt a rumble reverberate through the tree’s trunk, followed by the sound of several branching snapping and something heavy hitting the ground somewhere far away.

“Mmm… No.” Xayah tilted her head back in distraught, bumping into Rakan’s chest and allowing her to look up into his eyes, the small amount of light that came through the clouds was illuminating his light blue irises. “Looks like we’re stuck here until the storm passes.” She sighed and brought her head back down to watch the rain fall while in the arms of her lover. Xayah was already beginning to warm up, the head radiating from Rakan’s body combined with the insulation from their plumage was starting to do its job. “Seriously though, how are you so warm? You’re like a furnace!”, she snuggled into him a little more and hid her face in her cowl, “Not that I’m complaining or anything.” 

“What can I say?” Rakan shrugged, “The love I have for you warms my heart and keeps me going strong.”

“Baby.”

“I’m serious!” Rakan chuckled as he pulled her closer to his body, resting his chin between her tall pointed ears as he tried to give as much body heat as possible to his girlfriend. “Whenever I’m around you, I get this fire in my chest that fuels me to keep moving forward. Every time I see your face it gives me another reason to smile, every time I feel your body it’s like there are fiery little explosions in my heart.” Rakan hugged her tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head, “I love you so much, _miella_.”

“That’s just… You’re… UGH!” Xayah pulled her hood down to cover her face, frustrated with the swell of feelings racing in her head. Rakan waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts and speak her mind. “I started this rebellion to protect our people, to look out for them and save them from the dangers of humans, and now look at me! I couldn’t even sense a typhoon coming until it was right behind us! What kind of example am I setting? ‘Work yourself until you lose your touch and fail those you care about most’?” Xayah buried her face into her knees, frowning at how weak she felt having to depend on anyone but herself. Rakan didn’t dare move from the embrace he had been holding onto, not wanting Xayah to feel like his love for her had wavered for even a second. 

“Xayah, you’ve put the weight of Ionia on your shoulders and you’re finally starting to feel it.” Rakan brought a hand to her chin and tilted her face upwards so he could look into her amber-colored eyes. “You work so hard to take care of everyone and make sure they’re safe, always putting their needs before your own. So please, in the times when you need it,” he brought his face down so that he was breathing just beside her neck, “let _me_ take care of _you_.”

Xayah’s eyes went wide and her heart fluttered at those words, clutching at the garb that felt like it was constricting her chest. All this was happening while she was locked in eye contact with Rakan, who started to look concerned at what looked like the start of a panic attack. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she shuffled out of her comfortable spot between his legs and turned herself around so she could face him. Instincts took over, she crawled up to him and slinked her way into his lap, hooking her legs around his waist and locking her feet together behind his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest into a hug. Xayah pressed her cheek into the firm muscle of Rakan’s chest as she held onto him, relishing in the warmth he gave off and smiling to herself, as if they were new lovers and this was her first time touching a man’s chest. She had to bite her tongue to hide how happy she was, as to not give Rakan the advantage over her, so she opted to bury her face into his chest to hide her expression, only succeeding in causing her to smile more as a blush began to warm her face.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Xayah asked, face still lodged between Rakan’s pectorals, her voice muffled from speaking into his torso. She felt his arms wrap around her, one hand on her back to keep her secure while the other kept her head pressed into his chest. Her nimble hands worked their way down his back, exploring the contours of his body, until they settled around his lower back where she began to fiddle with the hem of his pants with her sharp nails, causing him to freeze in place. “Do I really make you this hot all the time?”

“Every minute of every day since the day we first met, my love.” Rakan picked up on Xayah’s explorative nature and began to do some searching himself, moving his strong hands from her head and waist down to cup her buttocks and bring her hips level with his, scooting her posture up so that their faces were only inches apart. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, Rakan puffed out his chest and Xayah rolled her hips forward, the two pressing their bodies into each with a near primal desire to ravish each other. After a few seconds of simply enjoying their embrace, the tension became too much for either of them to bear and they mashed their lips against each other, desperately exchanging their feelings of passion as their tongues and lips fought against each other for dominance. Eventually Xayah latched onto and bit his lower lip, biting a litter harder than normal to show that she wanted to take the lead. Not one to argue, Rakan relaxed in his spot as Xayah’s hands moved to his front, feeling up his hard-earned ab muscles before slinking further south to feel around for his package, all while both were still passionately making out with their eyes closed. After a few blind gropes around his groin, Rakan put a hand to her wrist and guided her to her intended target, wrapping her digits around his clothed member.

“Mmn, _there’s_ my man~” Xayah cooed, breaking their kiss to whisper the words into his ear. She palmed his length through his trousers, only a thin layer of cloth separating her bare palm from his increasingly stiff erection, until she maneuvered it so that it pointed straight up, the tip dangerously close to poking out. Xayah reached to grab the hem of his pants to pull them down for some _real_ fun, but she stopped herself and groaned. “Damn.” she cursed, now lazily rubbing her hand up the vertical length of Rakan’s penis, “Today isn’t a safe day.”

“Exciting.” Rakan waggled his eyebrows, earning him a tiny snort from Xayah, who used her hand not fondling his bulge to playfully slap his chest.

“I’m serious!” she whined, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, “As much as I want to, now’s not the time to risk bringing our child into this world. There’s still so much to do before I’ll be ready for that.” 

“Gods, I don’t know if I can wait for that.” Rakan muttered in a husky voice right by her ear, sending a small shiver down her body. She reared back to see his face, he looked completely serious, much more so than she had ever seen since she had known him. His eyes were half lidded but completely focused on her, he looked so lost in his thoughts that she almost didn’t notice his hands rising up to cup her face in his palms, holding her in place so that he could press his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses almost touching, both looking into each other’s eyes in a lust-induced daze. “Xayah,” Rakan spoke just above a whisper, his hands slightly shaking, the faintest glint of light outside revealed the glossiness of tears in his eyes, “I want to put a baby in you _so bad_.”

That was the trigger. The moment she heard those words Xayah’s eyes went wide, her heartbeat rapidly sped up, and she realized that she couldn’t bear to be anything but as close to him as possible. Like a starving predator pouncing on its prey, Xayah shot both hands to the back of Rakan’s head, grabbed fistfuls of hair and brought his face down so she could crash her lips against his, all while tightening her leg lock around his waist in order to grind her wetness against Rakan’s cock. The charmer gasped in shock at Xayah’s sudden burst of lust, but he quickly matched her energy by kissing her back with just as much passionate ferocity, rolling his pelvis up to meet the gyrations of her hips, grinding up against her folds every time she rubbed up against him. The two were violently in love with each other, neither one daring to take a break from their locked lips to breathe. It was only until they both ran out of their held breath that they broke their kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips that kept them together while they caught their breath. They leaned into each other’s foreheads, the slight movement of their heads from their labored breathing caused them to give each other eskimo kisses in the process. Though they stopped kissing for the moment, they didn’t slow down their grinding. Thanks to their combined efforts there was now a large wet spot on the front of Rakan’s trousers, allowing Xayah to rub up and down along the underside of his shaft with less friction and less resistance, prompting her to grind faster and harder against his dick. Once she caught her breath, Xayah latched her lips back onto Rakan’s, cutting him off before he had fully recovered, but neither of them seemed to care. All they were concerned with was the love they shared and the mutual desire to get off inside this cramped hole in a tree. 

The desperate passion behind their kissing and the increased stimulation against their groins started to bring them both to their peak, both lovers doing their best to postpone their orgasm as long as possible for their lover. Xayah’s loins were burning for release, moaning and whining as if she was days in heat, her leaking juices proving more lubrication and thus perpetuating the cycle of need even more. Rakan was faring no better, he could feel his heartbeat _THROBBING_ up the length of his cock, his precum adding to the sexual stain on his good pants.

“Babe, wait.” Rakan requested, breaking their kiss, but Xayah kept her mouth busy by placing little pecks along his jawline and neck as he spoke, refusing to let up on her hip movements. “If you keep going- _NNGH!_ \- you’re going to make me cum in my pants.”

“ _Hnng…_ D-Deal with it!” Xayah snapped back without missing a beat. Though such a silly complaint, the fact that Rakan brought up cumming flipped a switch within Xayah, her hips becoming a blur for several seconds until she couldn’t help but squirm and twist in place as she came on him, still moaning and humping away as she rode out her orgasm to its maximum duration, biting down on Rakan’s collarbone as she did so. Whether it was a coincidence or a hormonal reaction, Rakan found himself unable to hold back any longer, his legs kicked out and twitched as he joined his beautiful mate in orgasmic paradise, completely ignoring the fact that he was only aiding Xayah in expanding the giant wet spot in his pants. He didn’t bother to hold back his moans as he came, he just wanted to ride out this amazing moment with his even more amazing partner in life, hugging her chest close to his and holding her head to his neck, allowing her to display her savage sense of passionate love. Once the lovers calmed down they both remained silent for several minutes as they lay limp in each other’s arms, occasionally grinding their genitals against each other with what little strength they had left.

“Damn,” Rakan sighed, breaking the silence, “That was hot!” He perked his head up, already recovered enough to return to his chipper, energetic self. He looked down to see Xayah’s face, who had a lot more taken out of her. Her eyes were half lidded and empty looking, as if there were no thoughts going through her head, her arms and legs hardly had any strength behind their holds, now mostly leaning on him for support. After she registered what he said, Xayah smiled and nudged her head gently into his jaw.

“My troublemaker…” she whispered to him in an almost raspy voice, her vocals strained from her throes of ecstasy.

“My darling…” Rakan held her closer, arms locked around her torso as he guided her head so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Shortly after assuming this position, Rakan heard the unmistakable sounds of Xayah sleeping, her cute little snorts and labored breathing always brought a smile to his face. He glanced outside for the first time since their lovemaking session began, the rain that had provided an excellent white noise for their coitus still hadn’t let up in the slightest. Sighing at the unchanged nature of their need to stay in this shelter, Rakan looked down at his lover in his lap. Even asleep she was irrationally beautiful, his eyes followed from the curves of her bust to the swell of her hips, finally resting on the partially obscured proof of intercourse on his pants. Though he frowned at the sight, he mentally pushed aside his discomfort, given the reasoning of its origin. “Whatever…” Rakan mumbled to himself, resting the back of his head on the wall he had been leaning against and allowing himself to fall asleep.

\- - - 

Rakan blinked awake, raising a hand to block the morning sun from his unadjusted eyes. The moment he leaned forward he realized that he had definitely slept in a bad position last night, his lower and upper back ached as if he had slept in a coffin last night. He did his best to stretch given the limited space he had, arching his back and twisting his waist like he was trying to wring himself out like a wet towel. Speaking of wet fabrics, he looked down to see two important things from last night missing; the huge wet spot on his pants and Xayah. The latter took priority by far, her absence triggered his instincts to stand up and call out for her, only for him to bump his head on the low ceiling as he did the day before, causing him to slink back down in pain. 

“Morning, handsome.” That unmistakable voice snapped Rakan to attention, looking up to see his mate sitting on the edge of the hollow’s opening, the sunshine behind her causing her to glow like a violet angel. “Did you sleep well, mieli?” 

“Well, it feels like I got punched in the back by a sentinel. Other than that, I slept great!” Xayah smiled warmly at his response, nonchalantly taking a bite out of a honeyfruit she had in her other hand. Rakan just now noticed how soft and well-rested she looked, she seemed to be in a much better state from last night. “Have you been awake for long?”

“Woke up about an hour ago. You looked so cute while you were sleeping, so I didn’t wake you.” Rakan smiled at the fact that she thought of finding someone cute while they slept wasn’t just something he felt, “The rain stopped sometime last night, so I went to a nearby river to wash our clothes and pick up some food.” She reached to the second honeyfruit at her side and held it out to him. “Hungry?”

“Sure, I- wait, washed our clothes?” Rakan took a better feel at his pants and cloak, noticing that they were slightly damp. “But, how did you-”

“Listen, I can infiltrate an Order of Shadow fortress, kill 30 acolytes, and walk out without anyone noticing.” Xayah huffed and turned her nose to point outside the entrance, only looking back at him enough to see him out of the corner of her eye, “I’m pretty sure I can undress my boyfriend, scale up and down a giant tree, and redress him before he wakes up.” She wobbled the gelatinous fruit in her hand. “Honeyfruit?” Rakan realized it wasn’t just the sun that was making her so alluring, but she and her feathers had the same freshly-washed scent their clothes shared. 

“You seem to be feeling a lot better than yesterday.”

“Oh, I took a bath while I was at the river. Kinda sweaty from last night, y’know?” Rakan mentally cursed himself for not being a lighter sleeper, Xayah in the nude while in a forest stream was a sight he loved to refresh in his memories whenever possible. He was just glad that she got a chance to clean out her feathers for the first time in a while, with all the fighting she did with them they were probably bringing her down both physically and mentally. “You should eat something.”

“But what about-”

“Babe, I know you’re concerned for me, and I love you for it,” she crawled towards him on her hands and knees until she was close enough to shove the fruit inches from his face, “but if you don’t take this honeyfruit from me I’m tossing it outside.” Seeing her completely serious and deadpan expression, Rakan found it wise to stop talking and take the food from her hand, biting into it and holding it in his teeth. 

Instead of biting down, he held the fruit in his mouth so he could back back into his position from last night, using his hands to slap against his inner thighs, offering Xayah a seat. She held her judgmental pout, but as his rate of slapping increased and he did that thing where he waggled his eyebrows really fast, Xayah broke her act and smiled, holding her fruit in her mouth so she could crawl over to join him. She turned around and scooted herself back until her butt bumped into Rakan’s groin, signaling her to lay back into his chest. Once settled in, the couple enjoyed their breakfast together in peace, looking out into the post-storm forest and admiring how the water droplets on the leaves looked like shimmering pearls when lit up just right by the sunrise. Even though they would finish their fruits relatively quickly, it would be well into the late morning until they would decide to leave their love-nest, each of them taking with them a memory that would hold a special place in their relationship for the several years ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and HF links are in my bio, take a look if you want updates on what I'm working on and notifications when fics come out


End file.
